musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Ice Cube
thumb|Ice Cube bei einem Konzert in Kanada 2006 Ice Cube (* 15. Juni 1969 in Crenshaw, Los Angeles, bürgerlich O’Shea Jackson) ist ein afroamerikanischer Rap-Musiker, Songwriter, Drehbuchautor, Produzent und Schauspieler. Er war Mitglied der Rapgruppen N.W.A und Westside Connection und veröffentlichte neun Soloalben. Neben der musikalischen Karriere spielte er in mehreren Filmen mit, unter anderem in der Reihe der Friday- und Barbershop-Filme, die er auch produzierte und bei denen er am Drehbuch mitschrieb. Werdegang Ice Cube wuchs als viertes Kind der UCLA-Angestellten Hosea und Doris Jackson in South Central auf. Er besuchte die William Taft High School im 30 Kilometer von seinem zu Hause gelegenen Woodland HillsMTV.com: Ice Cube Biography, abgerufen 2. November 2008 (englisch) zur gleichen Zeit wie die House-of-Pain-Gründer Daniel O’Connor und Erik Schrody. Mit 14 Jahren fing er mit Sir Jinx und Kid Disaster mit dem Rappen an. Sie gründeten die Formation C.I.A.Rolling Stone: The New Rolling Stone Album Guide 2004, abgerufen 2. November 2008 (englisch), mit der sie auf Partys von Dr. Dre auftraten. Sein Künstlername bedeutet auf Deutsch Eiswürfel, ist aber auch die Bezeichnung für eine Edelsteinsorte. Ab 1986: N.W.A Nach der Auflösung von C.I.A. gründeten Ice Cube, Dr. Dre und Eazy-E 1986 die Gruppe N.W.A. Ice Cube lernte den damaligen Drogenhändler Eazy-E über Dr. Dre kennen. Dieser bat Ice Cube, einen Song für ihn zu schreiben. Der vorgeschlagene Song „Boyz-n-the Hood“ wurde zunächst von Eazy E abgelehnt, später aber auf dem 1987 erschienen N.W.A-Debütalbum N.W.A and the Posse veröffentlicht. Nach dem erfolglosen Album verließ Ice Cube Los Angeles um in Phoenix, Arizona ein Jahr lang Bauzeichnen zu studieren. Er kam 1988 wieder zurück und nahm mit N.W.A das Album Straight Outta Compton auf, welches das erste erfolgreiche Hip-Hop-Album der Westküste war. Bei dem Album war Ice Cube zusammen mit MC Ren für die Texte verantwortlich, schrieb selbst den größten Teil. Aufgrund von Streitigkeiten über die Verteilung der Einnahmen mit dem Manager von N.W.A Jerry Heller verließ Ice Cube die Gruppe 1989. Ab 1990: Ice Cube solo Nach der Trennung von N.W.A ging Ice Cube nach New York, um dort mit den Produzenten von Public Enemy Bomb Squad und der Crew Da Lench Mob an seinem Solodebütalbum AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted zu arbeiten. Das 1990 bei Priority Records veröffentlichte Album erreichte innerhalb von zwei Wochen Gold-Status, später Platin, und gelangte auf Platz 19 der Billboard Top 100. Das Album wurde wegen der gewalttätigen und homophoben Texte kritisiert. Sein zweites Soloalbum Death Certificate mit gleichem Produzententeam wurde 1991 veröffentlicht. Es war inhaltlich noch radikaler als sein Vorgänger. Speziell das Lied No Vaseline, ein Disstrack gegen N.W.A's Manager Heller, wurde als antisemitisch aufgenommen. Das Lied Black Korea wurde als Aufforderung Läden koreanischer Inhaber niederzubrennen, wie es bei den Unruhen in Los Angeles 1992 geschah, kritisiert. Das Billboard Magazine schloss das Album von den wöchentlich veröffentlichten Listen der Top 100 aus, obwohl das Album dort den 2. Platz erreichte. Dies war das erste Mal, dass ein Künstler wegen der Inhalte seines Albums ausgeschlossen wurde. Im gleichen Jahr wurde Ice Cube zur Übernahme der Rolle des Darin „Doughboy“ Baker, einer Hauptrolle des Films Boyz in the Hood, überredet. 1992 veröffentlichte Ice Cube sein drittes Album The Predator, welches die Single „It was a good Day“ und die Zusammenarbeit „Check your self“ mit Das EFX enthält. Die Produktion wurde nicht mehr vom Bomb Squad, sondern von Ice Cube selbst, Sir Jinx, Cypress Hills DJ Muggs sowie DJ Pooh übernommen.Discogs: Album Details, abgerufen 3. November 2008 (englisch) Das Album war das erste, das sowohl in den Pop- als auch den R&B-Charts auf Platz 1 einstieg. Im gleichen Jahr heiratete er Kimberly Woodruff, mit der er vier Kinder hat. Er arbeitete als Songwriter an Lench Mobs Album Guerillas in tha Mist und nahm eine Rolle in Walter Hills Film Trespass an. Nach seinem 1993 erschienen Album Lethal Injection, das weniger erfolgreich als die Vorgänger war, brachte er bis 1998 keine Soloalben mehr auf den Markt. 1994 nahm er mit seinem früheren N.W.A-Kollegen Dr. Dre die Single „Natural Born Killaz" für den Soundtrack von Snoop Doggy Doggs Film Murder Was the Case auf. Er gründete das Label Lench Mob Records, auf dem später mehrere Arbeiten von K-Dee, Kausion und WC veröffentlicht wurden.Discogs: Label Veröffentlichungen, abgerufen 4. November 2008 (englisch) Ab 1995: Erste Filmprojekte Ice Cube schrieb 1995 zusammen mit DJ Pooh das Drehbuch zu der Komödie Friday. In dem Film übernahm er mit Chris Tucker die Hauptrollen. Auf dem zugehörigen Soundtrack war er mit dem Titelsong „Friday“ vertreten. Zwischen Ice Cube und Cypress Hill kam es zu Streitigkeiten, weil B-Real Ice Cube vorwarf Teile des Lieds „Throw your set in the air“ geklaut und für seinen Beitrag auf dem Soundtrack verwendet zu haben. B-Real hatte das Album III: Temples of Boom vor der Veröffentlichung Ice Cube privat vorgespielt. In mehreren Disstracks machten sich beide Seiten, jeweils von weiteren Rappern unterstützt diverse Vorwürfe.worldwideconnected.com: Ice Cube/Westside Connection Vs. Cypress Hill, abgerufen 3. November 2008 (englisch) Der Streit wurde 1997 bei einem gemeinsamen Radioauftritt beendet.contactmusic.com: Cypress Hill team up with Ex-Rival Ice Cube, abgerufen 3. November 2008 (englisch) Zusammen mit Mack 10 und WC formte er 1996 die Gruppe Westside Connection, die im gleichen Jahr ihr Debütalbum Bow Down veröffentlichte. Fortan übernahm er Rollen in verschiedenen Filmen. In den Jahren 1998 und 2000 veröffentlichte Ice Cube die zwei Teile Volume 1 (The War Disc) und Volume 2 (The Peace Disc) des War & Peace-Albums. Beide Alben waren nicht so aggressiv und nicht so erfolgreich wie die früheren Veröffentlichungen. Sie erreichten Gold-Status, konnten aber keinen Charterfolg erzielen. Mit Korn nahm er 1998 für deren Album Follow the Leader das Lied Children of the Korn auf, das 1999 auch als Single veröffentlicht wurde. Er nahm zusammen mit einigen anderen Westküsten-Rappern, wie Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Xzibit, Nate Dogg, Kurupt, MC Ren, Warren G und Eminem, an der Up in Smoke Tour teil, die 44 Konzerte in den USA enthielt.New York Times: Four Hours Of Swagger From Dr. Dre And Friends , 17. Juli 2000 (englisch) Ab 2000: Solopause Nach dem Doppelalbum konzentrierte sich Ice Cube auf die Schauspielerei. Mit Ausnahme des 2003 erschienen Westside Connection Albums Terrorist Threats, war er musikalisch nur an Soundtracks und Gastbeiträgen beteiligt. Mack 10 trennte sich von Westside Connection, weil er Ice Cubes Engagement in Hollywood störend für die Entwicklung der Gruppe fand. Ebenfalls 2000 gründete Ice Cube die Filmproduktionsfirma Cube Vision, über die er fortan seine eigenen Filmprojekte abwickelte. Die Friday-Filme, außer der erste, die Barbershop-Reihe, All about the money und weitere wurden durch die Firma produziert.IMDb: Produktionsliste Cube Vision, abgerufen 3. November 2008 (englisch) Auch die 2006 ausgestrahlte Reality-Show Black. White. wurde von Cubevision produziert. In den sechs Episoden der Show tauschten eine weiße und eine farbige Familie mittels professionellem Make-up die Hautfarbe um Erfahrungen als Mitglied der anderen Rasse zu sammeln. Ice Cube nahm mit Warren G den Titelsong auf. Die Serie wurde wegen der Unterstützung rassistischer Stereotypen und Vorurteilen, sowie populistischer Vergleiche kritisiert. Entgegen der Behauptung der Serie bestand die „weiße“ Familie aus professionellen Schauspielern, die bei einem Casting ausgewählt wurden und in keiner Beziehung zu einander standen.USA Today: Black. White. Oh, whatever, abgerufen 3. November 2008 (englisch)The Guardian: Respectability? It can wait, abgerufen 3. November 2008 (englisch) Die Serie wurde mit dem Emmy für die Maske ausgezeichnet.IMDb: Awards for "Black. White.", abgerufen 3. November 2008 (englisch) Zwischen 2000 und 2006 spielte er in mehreren Filmen mit. Neben den selbst geschriebenen Next Friday, All About the Money und Friday After Next, hatte er Hauptrollen in den Actionfilmen xXx 2 – The Next Level und Hart am Limit sowie den Komödien Barbershop und Sind wir schon da?. 2006: Siebtes Soloalbum 2006 veröffentlichte Ice Cube sein siebtes Soloalbum Laugh Now, Cry Later, welches auf Platz 4 der Billboard Top 100 gelangte. Das Album war wieder aggressiver als seine Vorgängeralben.laut.de: Ice Cube (Biografie), abgerufen 2. November 2008 Zu den Produzenten des Albums gehören neben Lil Jon, Scott Storch, Swizz Beats und DJ Green Lantern auch Produzenten mit weniger Veröffentlichungen wie D'Maq und Mike Epps. Das Album war das erste Soloalbum, das nicht bei Priority Records, sondern bei Ice Cubes eigenem Label Lench Mob Records, erschien.Discogs: Album Details Laugh now, Cry Later, abgerufen 3. November 2008 (englisch) Diskografie Alben Anmerkung: Alben, die Ice Cube als Teil einer Gruppe veröffentlichte, sind mit weißem Hintergrund dargestellt. Filmografie Als Schauspieler *1991: Boyz N the Hood als Doughboy Darin *1992: Trespass als Savon *1994: The Glass Shield als Teddy Woods *1995: Higher Learning – Die Rebellen (Higher Learning) als Fudge *1995: Friday als Craig *1997: Dangerous Ground als Vusi Madlazi *1997: Anaconda als Danny Rich *1998: The Players Club als Reggie *1998: I Got the Hook Up als Gun Runner *1999: Three Kings als SSgt. Chief Elgin *1999: Thicker Than Water als Slink *2000: Next Friday als Craig *2001: Ghosts of Mars als James 'Desolation' Williams *2002: All About the Money (All About the Benjamins) als Bucum *2002: Barbershop als Calvin Palmer *2002: Friday After Next als Craig *2004: Hart am Limit als Trey *2004: Barbershop 2: Back in Business als Calvin *2005: Sind wir schon da? (Are We There Yet?) als Nick Persons *2005: xXx 2 – The Next Level als Darius Stone *2007: Sind wir endlich fertig? (Are We Done Yet?) als Nick Persons *2007: Tough Love *2008: First Sunday als Durell *2009: Janky Promoters *2010: Lottery Ticket Als Produzent und Regisseur *1995: Friday *1997: Dangerous Ground *1998: The Players Club Regie *2000: Next Friday *2002: All About the Money (All About The Benjamins) *2002: Friday After Next *2002: Barbershop *2004: Barbershop 2: Back In Business *2005: Barbershop: The Series *2005: Are We There Yet? *2005: Beauty Shop *2006: Black. White. *2007: Are We Done Yet? *2008: First Sunday Literatur * * Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz (englisch) * Offizielle Künstlerseite des Labels (englisch) * * Rubrik=artist|ID=p48|NurURL=ja}} Ice Cube im All Music Guide (englisch) * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Person (Los Angeles) Kategorie:Geboren 1969 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel